


Oak

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: Cymry Paganaith [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Culture, Falling In Love, First Love, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, Kim Mingyu-centric, Love, M/M, Magic, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Neo-Paganism, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo is an Oak tree, and Mingyu falls in love with him. Based on Indigenous Cymry Paganism; from the Mabinogi
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Cymry Paganaith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691641
Kudos: 12





	Oak

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm doing a whole series of these! This first one loosely comes from The Green Man; the Indigenous Cymry God of Oak, Fertility, and Life. God. He's a very important man of the earth. Not all these stories are based on the Indigenous and sacred Mabinogi text; as a Indigenous Cymry woman and a Indigenous Cymry woman myself, I wanted to do this; just this little one. I hope you like it  
> Instagram: @theartoftootimingyou

There was a forest near Mingyu's house in the countryside. He was a painter. To get out of his house, but not to be in a club or around his noisy friends or have said noisy friends driving a four-wheel-drive around at a hundred miles an hour in a muddy field, Mingyu came down to the forest. There was a particular tree that he sat under. It was a beautiful and tall tree with thick limbs and trunk, hundreds ans hundreds of years old. Mingyu leant his back against the trunk and sometimes he fell asleep there. The tree's canopy shielded him from the wind and from the rain if those natures came. One day, Mingyu started talking to the tree. Three years went by. Mingyu visited the tree everyday and talked to him. That's how Mingyu thought of the tree. A him.

One day, the tree creaked terribly. Mingyu went very still, and listened carefully. His heart had recently been broken by yet another girl. Had the inside of the tree rotted too, now ready to fall like Mingyu?

A man appeared. But he was the tree. He was the tree, within the tree, peering out of it. The face smiled at him. Sharp jaw, high cheekbones, sharp, up-turned eyes, a thin mouth, a long and straight nose. He was handsome, and he was otherworldly. Mingyu thought to be scared, but he wasn't. Mingyu had very much cared for this tree for years. His bark ans lichen fingers touched Mingyu's face, stroking down over his forehead, nose, and lips. the bark left slight scratches on Mingyu's face, enough to feel but not harsh enough to bleed, to be seen by others. Mingyu reached his large-palmed and long-fingered hands up to touch the Oaks hands. They clasped together perfectly, their fingers intertwining. 

"Hello." The Oak whispered. The voice was male, but it had a hoarse humanism about it. A man who had once roared and roared and roared; a throat now left sore. "You sit with me, often."

Mingyu smiled. "You dropped a leaf into my notebook, once." He said. "I still have it."

The oak tree blinked slowly. A leaf fell down from the canopy, and the Oak tree caught it for Mingyu. He gave it to the man.

"Call me by a name." The tree asked, putting the second leaf from his body into Mingyu's hands.

"Wonwoo." Mingyu said.

"Mingyu." Wonwoo blinked softly. He nearly smiled. One day previously, the human man had told him his name. 

"Wonwoo." Mingyu said again.

"Mingyu." Wonwoo's index fingertip traced over Mingyu's mouth. 

"True that I saw his hair like the branch of a tree..." Mingyu sung a folk song under his breath to himself as he built the canvas for the painting he was to do. A painting of that Oak tree. A painting of Wonwoo.

The next day, Mingyu wandered back down to the forest. He found Wonwoo. "Hello, you." Mingyu whispered. He put both his hands on the Oak tree's trunk. The upper half of Wonwoo's body twisted around, as though Mingyu had approached him from the side. Wonwoo's grey bark skin was smooth but textured as it touched Mingyu's jaw. Wonwoo was soaking wet. It had rained earlier that morning.

Mingyu un-buttoned his shirt and let it drop to the forest floor. He let Wonwoo have this - this desire. Wonwoo's fingertips traced gently and searchingly over Mingyu's bare chest and shoulders; his neck and throat. As Wonwoo touched Mingyu's stomach, he looked at him.

"When you told me that you wanted me, did you really want me?" Wonwoo asked him, his limbs and alone and organic skin creaking in the wind of the air around him. Wonwoo shut his eyes as some of his leaves were blown off by a gust of air. His arms wrapped around his naked chest ans he huddled down just as the next gust of wind came. Mingyu reached out to touch Wonwoo. He wished he could protect Wonwoo from the wind. Wonwoo was solid and thick and evergreen against him. He was immortal.

A feeling as soft as moss touched Mingyu's lips. A tongue that was as smooth as polished timber slipped inside his mouth. Mingyu tasted bittersweet sap. It began to grow sweeter. The branches fathered around him, shielding him from the world, Wonwoo gathering the man closer to him. Wonwoo's arms were loving as they wrapped around Mingyu. To be able to hold a human - oh! - how incredible it felt. The warmth and the soft sturdiness of them. The thumps beneath their skin, echoing. To Wonwoo, it was as supernatural as he was to Mingyu. Mingyu's fingertips moved over Wonwoo's chest. Strands of Mingyu's hair caught on Wonwoo's fingertips. They carefully detached the strands, neither of them wanting to rip them out. 

"Will you keep coming again?" Wonwoo asked. So many had come before. They had never seen him. They had looked in wonder at him, but, never had they dreamed and seen and held like Mingyu had.

"Yes." Mingyu promised. Wonwoo's sharp, upturned eyes glowed green and brown and illuminated amber, sap in the sunlight. 


End file.
